


Epulari and Happy

by Niberian



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, twice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niberian/pseuds/Niberian
Summary: escribí esto para mi ex crush pq es su ship favorito y era navidad que humillante





	Epulari and Happy

**Author's Note:**

> escribí esto para mi ex crush pq es su ship favorito y era navidad que humillante

Se despertó confundida, todavía no había amanecido y la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Sana rodó en la cama encontrándola vacía, se le partía un poco el corazón cada vez, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada. Llevaba meses despertándose sola pero parecía que alguna parte de su subconsciente simplemente no quería aceptarlo.  
Se estremeció de frío e intentó envolverse en el edredón pero no conseguía entrar en calor, así que decidió levantarse.  
No necesitó encender ninguna luz de camino a la cocina pues las del árbol de navidad brillaban lo suficientemente fuerte desde el salón para poder ver. Se preparó un chocolate caliente con la esperanza de sacar algo de frío de su cuerpo, sobre todo de sus pies que, a pesar de llevar sus gorditos calcetines de esquiar, eran dos témpanos de hielo.  
Se sentó al lado del árbol con los pies apoyados en el radiador envuelta en su manta de renos, miró la chimenea, que jamás habían encendido y suspiró nostálgica, cuando era pequeña, sus padres y sus abuelos siempre la encendían, a ella le encantaba jugar cerca, en la alfombra blandita de su casa, donde se tumbaba con su perro Ichi y pasaban las horas muertas.  
Pero en el centro de Seúl era muy complicado comprar leña, y tampoco tenían tiempo para hacer fuegos, la calefacción era más que suficiente.  
Todavía no había recuperado la temperatura de su cuerpo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo por el balcón. Estaba nevando.  
Se levantó con la manta encima y el chocolate humeando en sus manos y salió. El aire congelado le cortó la respiración por unos momentos, pero después de respirar hondo un par de veces se sintió mejor. El aire frío le limpiaba los pulmones.  
Los copos que caían eran gigantescos, sana echó un vistazo al suelo comprobando que estuviera seco, y lo estaba. Así la nieve seguro que cuajaría. Estuvo un rato simplemente viendo la nieve caer, para ella no había nada más bonito en el mundo. Mañana era nochebuena así que tendrían unas navidades blancas, eso debería hacerla feliz, pero no lo era.  
Cada copo de nieve era un recuerdo con jihyo, que se estrellaba contra el suelo, listo para derretirse y desaparecer.  
La única parte del cuerpo que no tenía congelada eran las manos, la taza de chocolate las mantenía calientes, y también sus labios cuando sorbían un poco del espeso líquido.  
No estaba malo, pero no era el mejor que había probado. El restaurante que estaba a un par de manzanas tenía la tradición de repartir chocolate caliente y bizcochitos todas las navidades. Exactamente el 22 diciembre, porque era el último día que abrían antes de cerrar por vacaciones.  
El primer año fue con Momo, cuando ambas descubrieron el porqué de esa larga cola en la puerta del establecimiento, se unieron sin dudarlo un segundo. El segundo año Sana fue con Jihyo, quería enseñarle lo buenísimo que estaba ese chocolate. El tercer año también fue con ella, pero aquella vez fue distinto, había sonrojos, y miradas especiales, y Jihyo le dio de comer a Sana y esta le robó un pequeño beso cuando parecía que nadie las miraba.  
Este año no había ido. Momo le ofreció que les acompañase a Nayeon y a ella, pero no había querido. No después del recuerdo que tenía del año pasado, y no si tendría que aguantar como sus dos amigas flirteaban cada dos segundos. Eso nunca le había molestado, pero ahora le hacía sentirse… vacía.  
Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla, y tuvo que contenerse para no dejar salir a las demás que se agolpaban tras sus parpados y le hacían un nudo alrededor de la garganta. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero seguía haciéndole llorar.  
Escuchó un ruido dentro de la casa y se limpió rápidamente su lágrima solitaria, no pudo ver a nadie, hasta que Jihyo se acercó y las pequeñas, pero numerosas bombillas del árbol de navidad la alumbraron. Sana abrió los ojos de par en par, y esperó a que llegase hasta la terraza contemplando como las luces le hacían cambiar a un tono rojo, después azul, después verde… era algo precioso de mirar, Sana se lamentó un poco cuando se acabó el espectáculo y Jihyo pasó por delante del árbol y llegó hasta donde estaba, aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para ello pues el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella enseguida.  
“Hola” pronunció la chica que se había llevado el corazón de Sana.  
“Hola” contestó la chica que ya no tenía corazón.  
“¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?” Jihyo se estremeció de frío y se abrazó a si misma tratando de guardar el calor en su cuerpo.  
“No podía dormir, y además tenía frío.”  
Jihyo la miró algo extrañada y divertida.  
“¿Y esta es tu manera de entrar en calor? Debemos estar a -10 grados por lo menos.”  
Sana rio.  
“Bueno estaba sentada junto al radiador pero empezó a nevar” dijo apartando la mirada de la chica y mirando de nuevo al oscuro cielo. “Es tan bonito” suspiró.  
“Sí que lo es” Jihyo imitó a Sana contemplando la nieve por unos segundos. “Pero deberías volver dentro, vas a coger una pulmonía”  
Sana asintió y entraron.  
“¿Por qué estas levantada tú?” Preguntó una vez estuvo de nuevo acoplada de nuevo con los pies en el radiador.  
“Me llegó una pequeña corriente de aire. Pensé que alguna se había dejado la puerta abierta, no se me ocurrió que fueras tú”  
“Siento haberte despertado, deberías volver a la cama.”  
“No sé… parece que ya me he despejado.” dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón, cerca de Sana pero con una distancia respetable.  
Sana asintió lentamente.  
“¿Quieres?” le acercó su taza.  
Jihyo la tomó y miró el contenido. Al ver el chocolate su mirada se volvió gris.  
“Seguramente se haya quedado frío, lo siento. Te prepararé otro”. Sana de levantó.  
“No, está bien.” Le devolvió la taza tras darle un breve trago. “De todas formas creo que me ha entrado sueño, buenas noches.” Volvió a su habitación tan rápido que Sana apenas tuvo tiempo de balbucear un “Que duermas bien”.

***

Si Jihyo no reconociese ese gorro blanco, con el enorme pompón marrón, habría sido prácticamente imposible saber que lo que se movía en la calle era Sana, y no una bola de ropa de invierno llevando un enredo de cables de por lo menos un kilómetro de luces de navidad.  
La vio intentar caminar a través de la enorme capa de nieve que cubría todo Seúl. Levantaba las rodillas todo lo que podía y hundía el pie de nuevo en la masa blanca. Iba dejando un rastro de huellas en la nieve virgen, Jihyo lo encontraba extremadamente entretenido y divertido a partes iguales, si volvías unos pocos metros en el recorrido de Sana podías ver perfectamente el lugar en el que había resbalado y en lugar de un par de pies marcados había un enorme agujero creado por prácticamente todo el cuerpo de la chica.  
Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta se sacudió alegremente y se perdió en el campo de visión de Jihyo.  
A diferencia de Sana, a Jihyo no le gustaba la navidad. Demasiadas cenas y comidas con familiares a los que no veías el resto del año, demasiados regalos por compromiso, nunca hechos por propia voluntad, demasiadas sonrisas falsas hacia personas que no se las merecían.  
Por supuesto no siempre había sido así; de pequeña adoraba la navidad como cualquier otro niño. Luego se convirtió en un millón de responsabilidades y perdió todo su encanto. Aunque las navidades pasadas fueron las que más había disfrutado. Sin familia lejana, sin regalos que realmente no deseabas hacer, solo sus miembros, tan solo las ocho chicas a las que más quería en el mundo aunque a veces fueran imposibles de tratar, pero sobre todo Sana. Las navidades pasadas habían hecho todo lo que Jihyo había visto alguna vez en las películas y en los dramas; habían patinado sobre hielo, habían ido de compras y Sana le había obligado a comprarse el pijama más hortera de la tienda para ir emparejadas, habían paseado sin más por las calles iluminadas y Jihyo había sido extremadamente feliz con aquellas pequeñas cosas.  
El sentimiento de vacío que tenía ahora en comparación era tremendamente doloroso y desolador. Quiso creer que en cuestión de un par de meses todo pasaría, pero ya habían pasado 10 y lejos de desaparecer su agujero en el pecho crecía un milímetro más cada vez que veía a Sana. No podía superarla, se había hecho a la idea después de pasarse la noche llorando, al quinto mes, se dio cuenta de que tras tanto tiempo no debería doler tanto, así que simplemente se había resignado a vivir con ello.

***

La velada estaba transcurriendo como siempre, todas se divertían y se reían, menos cuando tenían la boca tan llena de comida que no eran capaces de articular palabra.  
No cabía lugar para la nostalgia en noche buena. El año pasado había sido demasiado lacrimógeno, sobre todo para las miembros extranjeras, así que habían impuesto una norma: nada de hablar con familiares ese día. Ya les llamarían en Navidad y les felicitarían las fiestas, ese era el momento de llorar y de echar de menos, pero preferían disfrutar y pasarlo bien al menos aquella noche, además, ellas ya eran familia, y sus padres podían esperar un día.  
En un momento dado de la noche Dahyun habló mientras masticaba el intento de pavo al horno de Jihyo y Nayeon. “El árbol nos quedó genial, pero yo no pienso quitarlo, seguro que tardamos tres horas”  
Todas miraron el árbol que parpadeaba con las luces que Momo y Sana habían tardado 20 minutos en desenredar. Y asintieron orgullosas de su trabajo.  
“Tiene que quitarlo Sana.” Señaló Tzuyu.  
“¿Por qué yo?” Preguntó mientras le echaba salsa al pavo con la esperanza de que fuera más fácil de tragar.  
“Bueno tu compraste todos esos adornos nuevos y eso que ya teníamos.”  
“¡Pero los hemos puesto entre todas!” Se quejó.  
“Jihyo y Nayeon han hecho la cena.” Empezó a enumerar Chaeyoung. “Jeongyeon y Momo han recogido el salón y han puesto la mesa, y Tzuyu y yo hemos hecho el postre.”  
“¡Yo ayudé con la cena!” dijo Dahyun.  
“¡Yo también!” exclamó Sana.  
“Ah no, mirar y probar las cosas de vez en cuando no es ayudar.” Dijo Jihyo mientras cortaba otro trozo de pavo que terminaría en el infinito estómago de Momo.  
“Pues Dahyun te toca quitarlo conmigo.” Exclamó Sana  
“No es justo” La mencionada hizo un puchero y miró a Jihyo con cara de cachorrito, pero esta solo le respondió alzando una ceja.  
“Igualmente aún quedan muchas tareas por hacer; como recoger los platos de la cena, el árbol puede esperar.” Habló Jeongyeon.  
Todas gimieron, solían turnarse ese trabajo pero hoy eran muchos platos.

Ya se estaban terminando el postre y Sana se puso un poco nerviosa. ¿De entre ocho personas le tenía que haber tocado justo Jihyo? No era que no quisiera comprarle nada, además Sana sabía perfectamente lo que quería y necesitaba, pero tal vez Jihyo no quería que se lo diera ella, todo lo hacía más complicado… Momo le había ofrecido cambiárselo por el suyo pero lo había rechazado; la chica había removido cielo y tierra para dar con quien tenía a Nayeon y poder cambiarlo. Decía que habían quedado en no regalarse nada a no ser que el papelito dictase lo contrario, pero todas sabían que harían trampa y acabarían intercambiando papeles para conseguirlo.

“¡Hora de abrir los regalos!” Dijo Dahyun levantándose como un huracán de la mesa.  
Todas la siguieron a la misma velocidad, ansiosas por descubrir que les esperaba debajo de los envoltorios.  
Sana decidió olvidarse un momento de Jihyo y se dispuso a localizar el envoltorio donde ponía su nombre. Parecía una caja de zapatos, un poco más grande de lo normal, tal vez eran unas botas o unos tacones. Estaba contenta con cualquier cosa, todo le gustaba, era suficiente que sus amigas se habían tomado un rato para comprarle algo.  
Intentó levantar su regalo para abrirlo sobre su regazo pero era sorprendentemente pesado. Arrancó el envoltorio rápidamente para descubrir una caja, la abrió y se quedó en blanco. Era un leño, un tronco de madera para echar a la chimenea. Estaba confusa, pero antes de poder preguntar Jihyo habló desde la puerta de su habitación.  
“¡Sana, creo que tu regalo era tan grande que Papá Noel no tuvo tiempo de envolverlo y lo dejó aquí! En mi habitación”.  
Todas dejaron de mirar sus regalos y de buscar quién se lo había dado y siguieron a Sana a la habitación de Jihyo.  
Cuando Sana asomó la cabeza por el marco del dormitorio de Jihyo se la encontró sonriente al lado de una enorme montaña de leña apilada.  
“Para que puedas encender la chimenea todos los días que quedan de invierno”.  
La única manera en la que la obsequiada puso responder fue colgándose del cuello de Jihyo y aprentándola en un fuerte abrazo; esta le correspondió sosteniéndola en sus brazos. El abrazo tal vez se alargó más de lo previsto pero parecía que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a soltar. Cuando se separaron Jihyo vio un par de lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Sana.  
“¿Estás bien?”. Preguntó preocupada.  
Sana asintió con la cabeza. No estaba segura de si era de la emoción, del que era el detalle más bonito que había tenido nadie con ella o de haber sentido la cercanía de Jihyo de nuevo. Pero se concentró y detuvo su pobre llanto.  
Se giró hacia los siete pares de ojos que las observaban en completo silencio y sin disimular lo más mínimo.  
“¡Venga! Ayudadme a estrenar mi regalo y vamos a encender la chimenea”. Dijo con energía renovada y todas se pusieron en marcha con el ruido habitual que las acompañaba siempre.

***

Por supuesto Sana fue la que se situó más cerca del fuego, Jihyo la regañó un par de veces por ello pero hizo caso omiso, hubo un momento en el que le ardió la cara tan fuerte que se puso colorada.  
La velada transcurrió tranquila. Todas se apilaron en los sofás para ver cualquier película navideña que hubiera en ese momento, aunque fuera imposible ver más de un minuto seguido de largometraje sin que alguien hiciese algún tipo de comentario o broma.  
Cuando terminó todas estaban rendidas. Pero Sana quería esperar a que se apagara el fuego, así que se ofreció a recoger la mesa y mandó al resto a la cama, Jihyo fue la única que se quedó para ayudarla.  
Recogieron en un silencio que no era especialmente cómodo pero tampoco era desagradable.  
Sana abrió la boca un par de veces para hablar, quería decirle algo, no estaba segura de qué, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.  
Jihyo se adelantó y fue la primera en romper el silencio “¿Quieres chocolate?”.  
Sana se sorprendió recordando su último encuentro nocturno “Sí”. Dijo vacilante.  
Mientras Sana la acompañaba a la cocina y observaba como echaba los polvos de cacao en un cazo, notó que algo había cambiado. Algo en la atmósfera, tal vez algo en Jihyo. En ese momento no parecía tan inaccesible. Jihyo no era una persona inaccesible, era amable, era muy fácil acercarse, contarle tus problemas, ella siempre respondía con los oídos abiertos y los ojos llenos de atención.  
Era así con todo el mundo menos con Sana, antes, por supuesto, era ella quién más gozaba de su atención; pero ya no. Cuando estaban las nueve juntas apenas lo notaba, pero cuando estaban solas parecía invisible para Jihyo, le hablaba como a una desconocida, como a una persona con la que te encuentras de casualidad yendo a la compra, no como a alguien con quien vives. Pero hoy no era así, Jihyo la veía, la miraba con sus ojos brillantes.  
Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando como el chocolate se espesaba poco a poco. Sana quería decir algo otra vez, pero no era capaz de encontrar las palabras, tenía miedo de abrir la boca y estropearlo, una frase y tal vez Jihyo levantara su muro de nuevo.  
Cuando terminó vertió el oscuro líquido en dos tazas.  
“Pensé que así sería mejor”  
Al principio Sana no entendía de qué estaba hablando  
“Que sería mejor para ti y para mí”. Hizo una pausa y tomó aire. “Al principio no estaba bien, pero me auto convencí de que todo pasaría, porque eso es lo que hace la gente, termina relaciones, las supera y pasan a nuevas cosas. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y me siento como el primer día eso no es normal”.  
Sana simplemente la miraba, no sabía que Jihyo se sintiera así, había estado tan distante que era impensable.  
“Después pensé en ti” continuó la menor “en que al menos yo no estaría bien pero tú sí, tú reharías tu vida porque siempre has sido la chica más alegre del mundo, yo solo te traje problemas… pero Sana… te apagaste, no quiero verte así me duele más que nada”.  
Se miraron a los ojos y Sana se tomó un tiempo para hablar.  
“Jihyo yo… te voy a querer siempre. Decidiste que no estuviéramos juntas y lo entendí y lo respeté. Pero tampoco quisiste ser mi amiga, te fuiste de mi vida aunque nos veamos todos los días a todas horas”.  
Sana no sabía cómo explicar todo el dolor que eso le había causado, y saber que Jihyo también lo había pasado mal todo este tiempo solo le hacía sentirse peor. No sabía cómo resolver la situación.  
“No puedo ser amiga tuya”.  
A Sana se le rompió el corazón una vez más, Jihyo estaba decidida a hacerle añicos, pero mientras fuera Jihyo estaba bien, ella le perdonaría todo porque era Jihyo, la persona que con solo una sonrisa volvía curarla y a recomponerla.  
“¿Entonces qué?” Sana no pudo retener una lágrima solitaria que rodó por su mejilla.  
“¡No llores!” Por alguna razón Jihyo estaba sonriendo y se apresuró a limpiar aquella lágrima con su pulgar.  
“No puedo ser tu amiga porque estoy enamoradísima de ti”  
Sana solo alcanzó a abrir un poco la boca, totalmente perpleja.  
“De verdad que a veces eres muy tonta” Jihyo rio. “Entonces, solo si tú quieres, podríamos volver a intentarlo, como si nada hubiera pasado”.  
Solo pasaron unas décimas de segundo pero fueron las décimas más largas de la historia para Jihyo, Sana asintió con la cabeza aún con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de sorpresa, pero se tornaron en una sonrisa inmensa cuando Jihyo juntó los labios con los suyos.  
Y se besaron al calor de las últimas ascuas de la chimenea, se besaron como solo Jihyo sabía besar a Sana y como solo Sana sabía besar a Jihyo, y había momentos entre besos y caricias que tan solo se abrazaban.

A la mañana siguiente la cama de Sana no estaba vacía después de tanto tiempo, ni ella tampoco.


End file.
